Creative Writing
by majorgLeek1397
Summary: Parker Hudson never expected this.To have THE quarterback as a best friend.To be in an awesome glee club.To automatically become enemy of The Cheerios because your best friends with the head cheerleader's boyfriend.At least she is falling for him...yet.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Creative Writing

Chapter: Worst First Day In the History Of First Days

Summary: New girl, Parker Hudson (not Finn's Sister) ,has no idea what's going on with McKinley High's New Directions , with some help from friends , Parker would eventually turn out to be a true gleek at heart.

Pairing: Puck/OC, eventual Finn/OC

Rating: T for eventual language

Disclaimer: Sadly :'( I don't own glee

Author's note: First fic hope you like it . Please R&R!

_**Crap! **_thought Parker as she grabbed a notebook, pencil, and binder . _**Okay Parker, breathe in , breathe out , YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! **_she mentally yelled . Parker Hudson just moved to Lima, Ohio and had no freaking idea what was in store for her. As she moved to her locker , she suddenly felt ice and syrup hit her face . " Welcome , new girl!" sneered a jock . " Okay , SERIOUSLY!" she said , heading to the bathroom. Just as she was about to give a piece of her mind to that lame excuse for a human , she noticed herself on the floor, with throbbing pain in her back and on her head.

" Holy crap! Are you okay?" asked a seemingly tall boy.

" Yea, sure I am , my world is filled with LOLLIPOPS AND FREAKING RAINBOWS!" she sarcastically answered.

" I'll take that as a no. Here, let me help you up." he said as he held out his hand.

" Thanks." she muttered . When she got up she started to sprint to class, noticing that the final bell rang. " Hey ! Where are you going?" he asked trying to catch up to her.

"To class!" she yelled back. She stopped to catch her breath as she reached her classroom and turned around to see the same boy who almost made her more late . " Huh, would you look at that ? We have the same class together ." he said with the goofiest grin Parker had ever seen. " Yayyyyy." said Parker with the fakest smile. As she looked for a seat , the boy gestured to the chair next to him. Parker groaned ,_** This is going to be a long morning**_, she thought.

After surviving the morning, Parker was ecstatic for lunch. First, she was hungry, second, she wanted to have some alone time , and third, she wanted to get away from the tall boy who she didn't even know his name.

She sat at a table, in the corner, alone. She saw a tall , freakishly tall , boy approach her and she groaned. He was the same one who the knocked the living hell out of her this morning.

" Hey , I'm Finn Hudson." he finally introduced himself and held out a hand . " Nice to finally know your name, I'm Parker Hudson." she joked while shaking his hand. _**How ironic same last names , if we ever get marri….. WAIT ,WHAT? Why am I thinking that ? Shake it off Parker, shake it off. **_After mentally kicking herself , she noticed that he was wearing a Letterman jacket . _**Crap! He's a jock ! Crap, he is probably dating the Head-Bitch-In-Charge and that means **_she thought while looking around and spotting a thin ,blonde girl glaring daggers at her face _**I'll have my sense beaten out of me.**_

" Umm.. Look I gotta go. Talk to you later!" she said while walking away as fast as she can. She suddenly bumped into a wall and saw a poster calling for people to audition for gee club. She thought about it hard and long , finally signing her name and leaving to her next class.

After school, Parker nervously walked to the auditorium , getting ready for her glee auditions. _**Come ON , Parker ! There is nothing to be scared of , with the song you chose you will knock the socks off of . **_She stopped in her tracks when she bumped into someone , this time a girl. " Excuse me ! I demand an apology , Right NOW! If not I expect you to be in Principal Figgins office immediately !" raged a big-brown eyed girl with long brown hair and a _unique _sense of style. " Oh my god ! I'm sorry ! Please , its my first day here and I'm confused and then I'm nervous and I had the worst first day in the history of first days ! " Parker explained to her. " Oh well, I accept your apology and I'm incredibly sorry for not introducing myself ," she said as she cleared her throat , " I'm Rachel Barbra Berry , future Broadway Star and talented performer." _**Umm … okay **_thought Parker. " I'm Parker Hudson." " Are you related to Finn Hudson, The School's Quarterback?" Rachel asked. _**Of course he is no wonder that blonde chick was trying to kill me with sight **_thought Parker. " No but would you please help me find the auditorium , I'm trying out for glee and," " Oh I'm on my way there to let's walk together." said Rachel cutting Parker off.

At glee auditions, there weren't many people. There was Rachel, me, a black girl whose name was Mercedes, an, _apparently _, gay boy whose name was Kurt, a paraplegic whose name was Artie, and a Goth Asian named Tina. " Welcome to Glee Club auditions, I'm Mr. Schuester, your glee club coordinator!" he said enthusiastically. The room was quiet except for Rachel, who was smiling the only smile and clapping and giggling. " Can you like Shut UP!" yelled Mercedes. _**Damn ! That girl has lungs **_thought Parker. " Whatever, I thought that I lived in America, where I had the right to freedom of SPEECH !" argued Rachel. " Guys, Enough!" yelled trying to calm both of them down.

After they were calmed down , spoke up. " Okay ,so who would like to go first?" he asked clapping his hands together. Rachel eagerly raised her hand and walked, practically _ran , _to the stage and sang _On My Own _from some Broadway Musical . After her speech , Kurt went next and sang _Mr. Cellophane _from Chicago. After Kurt went Tina and she sang _I Kissed a Girl . _Then Mercedes sang _Respect. __**Of course **_thought Parker. After that went Artie and he sang something because Parker was not paying attention as she was coming up next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creative Writing**_

Chapter 2: Great Timing For A Panic Attack

Did I ever tell you that I get panic and asthma attacks? No. Well , then keep this info in your head because I think I'm about to have one.

" Parker Hudson." called Mr. Schuester. Holy crap! I ca…. Wait! I CAN and WILL do this! I'm Parker freakin' Hudson for god's sake!

" Umm, Parker?" asked Mr. Schue.

" Yea, wait, oh , I'm next." That was just really stupid. Well, here goes nothing . I got up on stage and told the band what to play. Damn! These kids know how to play anything! Right, back to the topic.

" I'." I said quickly. Suddenly , I heard the beat of my favorite song and I was officially in my own world.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakesAnd catch the last weekend of the last weekBefore the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,Another sun soaked season fades awayYou have stolen my heart _

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best onesClear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnightYou have stolen my heart _

_You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebrationOne good stretch before our hibernationOur dreams assured and we all will sleep wellSleep Well_

_Sleep WellSleep WellSleep Well_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heartI watch you spin around in your highest heelsYou are the best one, of the best onesWe all look like we feelYou have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart _

I opened my eyes when the music stopped and looked around . Everyone was quiet and by quiet I meant like COMPLETE silence. Was I really THAT bad? I hope not . After like 200 hours ( 2 minutes) , Kurt and Mercedes started to tear, Tina was beaming , Artie was beaming because Tina was beaming ( Yep, We ALL know he has a crush on her) , and Rachel was … going to explode .

" Wow, That was awesome!" exclaimed Mr. Schue. I was officially in shy girl mode.

" Thank you." I replied blushing. Could've been worse, right? Yes, it could've been. Enough about that , I was now apart of New Directions! ( Which I hope will get more members … fast!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creative Writing **_

Chapter 3: Who Joined ?

RPOV

When Parker got on stage ,I was prepared for an amateur , untrained voice, but when she sang I was astonished. Of course after initial shock , I became furious. I was going to be the star of New Directions and she was now ruining my chances. When she finished, I was beyond furious , I was …. there was no word to describe how I felt. " Wow, That was awesome! I heard Mr. Schue say. I CANNOT believe this! She cannot and will not be the female lead. Over my dead body!

PPOV

* After Auditions*

_RING!_

Yes! School's over! I practically ran to my locker and when I closed it was greeted by Frankenteen , or Finn, I _think._

" Hey! Your Parker , right?" he asked._ No shit, Sherlock._

" Yea…" I replied . I mean ,_ come on ,_ I had Creative Writing with him 5 minutes ago.

" Okay! Why did you run away from me at lunch?" _Maybe because your girlfriend was plotting 500 different ways to kill me. _

"Umm…I was going to through up !" I thought quickly.

"But you loo…" he started before I interrupted.

" Look, Finn, I gotta go home. Soo… See ya tomorrow!" I waved and started walking home. I plugged in my earphones and started listening to Secrets by OneRepublic.

_I need another storySomething to get off my chestMy life gets kind of boringNeed something that I can confessTill all my sleeves are stained redFrom all the truth that I've saidCome by it honestly I swearThought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, soTell me what you want to hearSomething that'll like those earsSick of all the insincereSo I'm gonna give all my secrets awayThis timeDon't need another perfect lieDon't care if critics never jump in lineI'm Gonna give all my secrets awayMy God, amazing how we got this farIt's like were chasing all those starsWho's driving shiny big black carsAnd everyday I see the newsAll the problems we could solveAnd when a situation risesJust write it into an albumSinging straight to coldI don't really like my flow, no, soTell me what you want to hearSomething that'll like those earsSick of all the insincereSo I'm gonna give all my secrets awayThis timeDon't need another perfect lieDon't care if critics never jump in lineI'm Gonna give all my secrets awayGot no reasonGot no shameGot no familyI can blameJust don't let me disappearI'mma tell you everythingTell me what you want to hearSomething that'll like those earsSick of all the insincereSo I'm gonna give all my secrets awayThis timeDon't need another perfect lieDon't care if critics never jump in lineI'm Gonna give all my secrets awayAll my secrets away _

_All my secrets away_

"Wow." I heard someone say dreamily. I turn around to find Finn staring at me.

" Holy shit! Dude , are you following me?" _Is he like stalking me or something?_

" Ummm… no. I live there." he said pointing to the house next to mine. _In the name of all that is holy , lord PLEASE no!_

" Oh, okay…awkward" I say.

" Well, will you look at that? You're my new next door neighbor." he says with a smug look on his face. _Dude ,wipe that look of your face before I do it for you!_

" Oh, y-yeah. Hehe,will you look at the time? I got dance class at 5 and I need food soooo… bye!" I say while running into my house, _Thank the Lord the door was open!_

FPOV

I was walking home when I heard Parker singing. Damn! Does she have a voice! It was heaven walking and listening to her voice. I didn't even notice the song was done or I was home before she stopped singing.

" Wow." _Finn , get a hold of yourself!_

" Holy shit! Dude , are you following me?" she yells. _Oh Crap! Now she thinks I'm a stalker or something._

" Ummm… no. I live there." I say pointing to my house. _Nice save! _Her face turns into the one Quinn makes when she watches scary movies. _Why? _

" Oh, okay…awkward" she says. _What is she looking at…Oh._

" Well, will you look at that? You're my new next door neighbor." _HA! Gotcha there!_

" Oh, y-yeah. Hehe,will you look at the time? I got dance class at 5 and I need food soooo… bye!" she say quickly. I laugh a little as she almost runs into her door. _She's crazy! _

When I went to bed that night all I heard was Parker's voice singing my newest favorite song.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creative Writing**_

Chapter 4: Who Joined? Part 2

_**AN: I hate Author's notes but I forgot to put Part 1 on the last chapter sooo Chapter 3= Part 1 and Chapter 4= Part 2 so… Bye !**_

PPOV

_Stop Calling_

_Stop Calling_

_I don't wanna think anymore _

_I left my he-_

I threw my alarm clock against the wall. Yea, here's another fun fact for ya, I am NOT a morning person. I, reluctantly, left my bed. _My sweet, warm , comfy bed…. Oh what the hell! I'm going back to sleep._ Of course, before I got to my bed, my mom, Diana, had to open the door.

" Time to get up, Patricia!" she greeted cheerfully. _Ugh ,she used my name. _Your probably like " But I thought her name was Parker" , it is , its just that when I'm in trouble my mom likes to use Patricia to yell at me , like in the movies. Well my life was far from one of those. You see, daddy dearest ran off with some student of his like 5 years ago leaving Mom and I eating dust. _Freaking Asshole._

" Yea, okay I'm up no need to yell." I say sleepily.

" Good morning to you too, _brujita." Ugh, not another nickname. _You see I'm Ecuadorian, Dominican, Asian, Jewish, and the rest I forgot because its way too early in the morning. Anyy-ways, I did my usual morning routine, which meant brushing my teeth, taking a shower, doing my hair, getting clothes, and my favorite part, FOOD!

" Hey, _brujita, _I made chocolate-chip pancakes!" mom yelled from the kitchen. _Heelllzz Yea! The most important meal of the day, serving it up Parker's way, Yea! You gotta love Spongebob. _I practically _destroyed _my pancakes and was on my way to school.

" _It's a beautiful morning', Ahhh, _

_I think I'll go outside a while,_

_An jus' smile._

_Just take in some clean fresh air, boy!_

_Ain't no sense in stayin' inside_

_If the weather's fine an' you got the time._

_It's your chance to wake up and plan another brand new day._

_Either way, It's a beautiful morning', Ahhh," _I sang locking my door.

" It is a beautiful morning, isn't it?" a voice asked. _Not anymore._ I turned around slowly.

" Heyyy Finn, uhhh hehe, what's crackalackin?" I asked awkwardly._ Freaking asshole ruining my morning._

" _Crackalackin_, seriously?" he responded , chuckling a little. _Well I was hoping you would get a hint but, apparently, not._

" Yes, seriously, look I gotta go wal… wait do you have a car?" I asked suddenly. _PLEASE say yes , I don't wanna walk to school._

" Uhh, yea. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

" Will you be kind enough to give your next door neighbor a ride to school?" I ask sweetly. He smiled at me. _He has a pretty cute smile… wait WTF?_

" Sure! Jump in!" he answered. _Yes Hudson-1 and umm… Frankenteen -0 . _When we got to school , I saw the same blonde chick who was trying to pull a Carrie on me. _Hehe nice expression, Gotta write that one down. (_ If you don't understand, it's a movie about a bullied girl who ends up killing half of her school with her mind.) Back to the topic, Barbie glared at me and then glared at Finn. _What the hell did he d… ohhhhh. _Before I could say anything , though, the blonde bich started raging.

" Finn, where were you?" she asked.

" I wa…" he started before I interrupted.

" He was giving me a ride to school. I'm his next door neighbor, Parker. If you have a problem with that I suggest taking it up with me, not Finn." _What did I just get myself into?_

She was speechless. _Ha! Stick that up your ass! _I smirked and turned on my heel. I felt proud even with the feeling of knives being thrown at the back of my head.

~~***~~ _LATER THAT DAY~~***~~_

*_RING*_

_Yes, Glee Club! _Did I mention how fun Glee Club is? Nope? I swore I did… anyways everyone's cool, except Rachel , she is such a bitch! I mean Artie gets ONE solo and she pushes him into a wall! _Freaking Physco_! So as I'm walking to the auditorium , I see Rachel, then Kurt, after him its Tina, next up is Artie, Mercedes and…. Finn! _WTF?_

" Oh, hell to the nah! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense!, I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland!" _What did Rachel do now?_

" Hey ! Sorry I'm late, my locker was acting retarded, like my cousin. Anyways, what are we doing?" I said.

" Parker, you are ALWAYS late! Do you not know how much of a strain you put on m-I mean, us, when your late! Being prompt is necessary! , I think we should kick Parker out of Glee Club!" she said. I was pretty much tuning her out before I heard the last part. _Whoa! Wait, Bitch say what?_

" Hold up! First, This is our _second_ practice. Second, your just jealous because I sing _way_ better than you. Third, your jealous because I can sing better and I actually have a sense of style!" I snapped._ BURNNN! Kelso moment! _Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Kurt interrupted.

" What she said is both true and insulting at the same time, so its no use to say she is lying." he said while picking at his nails. I smiled and nodded at him, a way I say thanks.

Anyway back to the Finn problem.

" Finn, please explain to me what the HECK you are doing here?" I asked impatiently.

" I joined Glee Club." he answered, smiling. _Awwh fuck. Fortress of Solitude now penetrated._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Creative Writing**_

_**Chapter 5: **_Dude I'm Like Superman, and right now, You're my Kryptonite.

FPOV

When Mr. Schue found pot in my locker, I was ready to pee my pants and cry like a baby. My mom would FREAK and then be disappointed. I hate when my mom gives me that disappointed look , you know, the one where they give you sad eyes and have their head half up half down. When he said he wouldn't call my mom , I was happy. _Now she won't be disappointed. _Then he said the words Glee Club. _Crap. _I remembered that Parker joined Glee Club and I was happy again. She was cool even when she ran away from me and she has an awesome voice! I left 's office and went to lunch.

~~*** AFTER LUNCH ***~~

Crap, now I'm not excited for Glee Club. Rachel ruined it for me. She has those beady eyes that , like, stare into your soul. She started saying that since we were the lead singers of Glee Club ( personally, I think Parker should be lead) we should date.

"I already have a girlfriend" I said quickly.

" Who?" she asked

"Park- I mean Quinn Fabray" I replied. _Shit! If Quinn heard that…*shudders*_

" Oh" she said and walked off with her lunch. _Thank GOD she doesn't talk to Quinn if she did and told her what I just said … * shudders*_

~~***AFTER SCHOOL***~~

So I got all this crap from the Football team since Puck found out. I mean what's the big deal we just sing and dance… okay that sounded totally gay. I go to the auditorium and Mr. S tells me we are singing " You're The One That I Want." If only Parker were here, I mean we would so totally kill together! But nooooo, She's late ( the football team messed up her locker, I didn't do anything) and I have to sing with Rachel. How can I sing with her when she has a crush on me ( I'm not THAT stupid) and she stares into my soul with those BEADY eyes? Anyway, I started to sing and Rachel gave me the only look, like, the ones lions give their food. She started to sing ( she has a pretty good voice but NOTHING compared to Parker's) and I was saved by Mercedes.

" Oh, hell to the nah! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense!, I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland!" Mercedes yelled. I saw Parker walking down to the stage and I got really happy.

" Hey Mr. Schue !Sorry I'm late, my locker was acting retarded, like my cousin. Anyways, what are we doing?" she asked with a smile on her face. I was about to answer until Rachel interrupted._ Hey! I was gonna_

_talk to her! _

" Parker, you are ALWAYS late! Do you not know how much of a strain you put on m-I mean, us, when your late! Being prompt is necessary! Mr. Schue , I think we should kick Parker out of Glee Club!" _! If you do I will quit! _

_They can't hear you, Finn. _Brain argued. _I don't care!_

" Hold up! First, This is our _second_ practice. Second, your just jealous because I sing _way_ better than you. Third, your jealous because I can sing better and I actually have a sense of style!" Parker snapped. _That's my girl!_

_She's not your girl, Finn. _Brain pointed out. _Yet, Brain, yet._ I replied

_What about Quinn? _Brain asked. _I don't have time for that now, Brain._

" What she said is both true and insulting at the same time, so its no use to say she is lying." Kurt said. _What did I miss?_

" Finn, please explain to me what the HECK you are doing here?" she asked impatiently.

" I joined Glee Club." I answered, smiling. She didn't smile or even look happy.

" Hey. Are you bummed out or something?" I asked.

" No. Its just everywhere I go your there!" she yelled. _Ouch._

" Crap! That was out loud, wasn't it?" she said looking sorry.

" Yea, it was" I said sadly. That was a kick to the balls.

" I'm so sorry. Its just … Crap! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" She apologized , looking really sorry. I thought about it. She looked REALLY sorry and I knew I couldn't stay mad at her forever.

" Yea, its alright." I said. What she did next shocked me.

" Oh, thanks, Finn!" she said happily as she jumped up and hugged me. I turned my head and saw Quinn, in the balcony, glaring at Parker.

PPOV

I hugged him! FUCKING HUGGED him! And what makes it worse, Blondie was in the balcony glaring at me. _Nice, first week here and Ima die by tomorrow. Hope I get to live to see Finn tomorrow… WT- ahh whatever , _

_I'm having too many thoughts like that._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Creative Writing**_

_**Chapter 6:**_ Freak Out

PPOV

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops _

_And stares for a while _

_Cause girl your amazing_

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah_

Usually, I would've thrown my alarm clock against the wall but since I love this song , and Bruno Mars, I let it live. I threw my feet off my bed and started walking to the bathroom . Of course I just _had_ to pass my mom.

" Good Morning Parker!" she yelled. _Holy. Shit. Why does she yell so loud?_

" Mom. Its wayyy too early in the morning for you to be yelling." I stated.

" Don't be such a downer, _brujita." _she replied sweetly. After my morning routine, I went to my room to put on some eyeliner and light blue eye shadow.I grabbed my electric blue converse , skinny jeans, and my Superman shirt (I'm going through my "comic book" phase). After eating my Eggos, I grabbed my book bag, phone, and my iPod. _I feel like I'm forgetting something,_ I closed my front door ,_ Crap! My wallet, _the door didn't open, _and my keys. _I banged on the door, knowing mom is still there.

" Mom, I know your there!" I yelled banging the door. After like an hour ( 1 minute ), she opened the door , with my wallet and keys in hand.

" Forgetting something?" she teased smirking.

" My babies!" I exclaimed grabbing the precious items. I heard faint chuckling, _Finn! _I turned around and found myself face-to-face with my Franken teen.

" Yooo, Wassup, Wassup!" I greeted in a gangsta tone, holding my hand out hoping for a high-five.

" Nothing much, nothing much." he replied in the same tone, high-filing me in the process.

" FINN!" a voice yelled.

" Oh crap." he mumbled. Next thing you know, a wannabe Barbie marched right up to us and glared at me. _Wait, I remember that glare… she's the Blondie from my first day of school, now, what's her name?_

" Oh, h-hey, Q-Quinn, what brings you here?" stuttered Finn.

" Umm, helloo, your girlfriend here , we are supposed to show up at school together." she replied.

" Yeeeaa, I'm gonna go and I'll see you later Finn." I said awkwardly. I sprinted down the block and walked to school.

~~***~~ _CREATIVE WRITING PERIOD~~***~~_

" Hey, Parker." said Finn as we walked into our creative writing classroom.

" Hey, Finn. I didn't get you in trouble with…" I trailed off. _Can't remember the bitch's name._

" Quinn?" he hinted.

" Yeah, Quinn. Thanks." I said quickly.

" And no, you didn't." he answered.

" Phew. Good… for you." I said dreadfully.

" What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

" Imma get my ass kicked." I replied. He slightly chuckled.

" I'm not gonna to lie to ya." he said jokingly.

" Yeah, what a great friend you are." I replied bitterly. The bell rang and we walked to our lockers which happened to be right next to each other.

" I'll see you at Glee Club?" he asked walking backwards.

" Yeah. Oh a-" _BAM! _Finn ran straight into someone.

" Shit." he mumbled under his breath. I was surprised I could hear that because I was laughing so hard I was going to pee.

_~~***~~GLEE PRACTICE~~***~~_

_Aaahh Freak out!_

_Le Freak, C'est Chic_

_Freak out!_

_Aaahh Freak out!_

_Le Freak, C'est Chic_

_Freak out!_

_Aaahh Freak out!_

_Le Freak, C'est Chic_

" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! This song is terrible!" complained Mercedes.

" They're gonna throw fruit at us!" reasoned Kurt. Everyone starts to panic. _Jeezz, how accepted do these kids want to be._

" Guys, calm down, and , anyways, we took Nationals back in '93 with Freak Out." said Mr. Schue.

" Yea, back when disco was cool, but, face it Mr. Schue, if we did that song , we're all screwed." I said. _It's true._

" I'm dead" mumbled Finn.

_~~***~~AFTER SCHOOL~~***~~_

I'm just innocently walking down the hall, by the celibacy club, ( * shudders*) when suddenly I hear Rachel's voice.

" Girls want sex just as much as guys do." she says calmly. _WTF?_

Yea, that's gonna leave its mark on my brain.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Creative Writing**_

Chapter 7: Are You Serious?

**PPOV**

" Um, I don't think so." I said. Yea, Rachel just finished telling us that she wants to do _Push It _by Salt-N-Pepa for the school assembly. I mean, have you _heard_ the song? It's downright wrong.

" Parker, I think the sex appeal would show the students that we aren't as nerdy as they think we are." she stated. _How could she stay so calm?_

" I _love_ the fact that we go against the chain this school has, but isn't this going a bit too far?" I said. _I wonder if Mr. Schue knows about this._

" Whatever, we don't need you here , so you can leave." said Rachel. _Is she serious?_

" Bitch, you se-" I started to say but Finn interrupted. _Learn your manners, Finn! God dammit!_

" Yes, we do and you know it Rachel." he said, dead serious.

" Finn! Don't you remember what we did , what you said." Rachel whined. Oh yeah, apparently, Rachel was helping Finn out with his singing and they kissed…. ewww.

" Yes, I do. I just think that Parker has an awesome voice and we _do _need it." he replied. _Awwwwwwwwww._

" Awww, shucks Finn." I said nudging him with my elbow. This got everyone, except Rachel, chuckling.

" Anyways, we should head to the choir room to start on the choreography." Rachel said while walking down the hall. We all started walking behind her, trying to catch up.

" As long as I'm not dry-humping anyone!" I call out.

~~*** AUDITORIUM ***~~

We were currently behind the curtain, me standing next to Finn.

" I don't want to do this." he mumbled.

" You think I do." I replied sarcastically. After an awkward silence, I popped in.

" You know we still have a few more seconds left to run."

" No can do, the choreography was made for seven people and seven people will dance in it." Rachel whispered-yelled.

The only thing getting me through this right now was the fact I didn't have to dance with a partner. Rachel put herself with Finn ( you should've seen his face, one word, _priceless_,), Artie and Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, and _me, by myself._

_*Flashback_

" _Okay. Partners will be , Me and Finn ( cue his horror-stricken face), Artie and Tina, and Mercedes and Kurt. Parker, that leaves you by yourself." Rachel announced, reading off of her clipboard._

" _Thank God!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, Artie and Finn looked hurt. Oh yea, their egos._

" _Not that I don't like you two, I just don't want to dance like that with guys I consider as my friends." I said, coolly. Actually, I didn't want to dance at ALL, but, according to Rachel, I "have" to._

" _Oh, s'okay." they said in unison_

" _Anyway, let's start rocking the boat." I said._

_*End Flashback_

_Get up on this!_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_But baby, baby_

_Oooh, baby, baby_

_But baby, baby_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah, push it!_

_Hey!_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah, push it!_

_Get up on this!_

_Salt, salt, salt, salt and Pepa's here!_

_(Now wait a minute, y'all_

_This dance ain't for everybody_

_Only the sexy people_

_So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance_

_Dance, I said! Halla!)_

_Salt, Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect_

_Want you to push it, babe_

_Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat_

_C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know_

_How to become number one in a hot party show_

_Now push it_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - push it real good_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - p-push it real good_

_Ah , push it, Ah ah ahahahah_

_Get up on this!_

_Hey!_

_Get up on this!_

_Yo, baby-pop_

_Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss_

_Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed_

_Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?_

_Now push it_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - push it real good_

_Ah, push it - push it good_

_Ah, push it - p-push it real good_

_Ah, push it_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah, push it!_

_Get up on this!_

_Aw!_

_Ah push it!_

_Halla!_

_Get up on this!_

_Ah push it!_

_Hey!_

_AAAAH, PUSH IT!_

Yea, all I did throughout the whole dance was move my hips and do cartwheels because I wasn't going to crawl on the floor or dry-hump Finn when his girlfriend was watching. At the end, I did a split in front of their line because I was NOT going to grab anyone's hips. *_Silence*… * Cricket noises* yeaaa this is sooo not awkward. _

~~***CHOIR ROOM***~~

We were currently waiting for Mr. Schue and Rachel in the choir room. I last saw them arguing about what happened at the assembly, Mr. Schue saying, and I quote, " No parent in their right mind is going to let their kid join glee now," end quote. _Harsh? I think not. _But that was about 40 minutes ago.

" Guys, we screwed up." I said bluntly.

" You mean, _Rachel_ screwed up." Kurt said bitterly. His statement was met with choruses of yeas.

" No, I mean we all agreed to it so we take the blame, as a _team_." I say trying to defend Rachel ( don't ask me why, I just felt the need too).

" B-b-but," Tina started but I interrupted. _**For the first time! **__Said brain. Oh, shutup._

" No buts. When Mr. Schue comes walking in we all take the blame… you know what, I don't want to anymore." I said suddenly frightened.

" Why not?" asks Finn.

" Angry Mr. Schue scares the crap out of me." I say blankly. Everyone starts chuckling.

" I'm serious!" I said dramatically. If only Lord Almighty had prepared me for what was about to penetrate my fortress of solitude. Rachel walked in looking defeated. _What happened now?_

" Guys, let's welcome our new members, Quinn , Santana, and Brittany." Mr. Schue says walking in with 3, well really 2, she-devil Cheerios. _Why must the world be so cruel?_

" I don't know, Parker, I don't know." said Artie. _I said that out-loud?_

Apparently so, because Bit- I mean _Quinn_ and _Santana _were glaring at me. _What is up with people glaring at me , hoping laser beams would shoot out and kill me ? __**I honestly don't know, Parker **__answered brain. Don't get sarcastic with me, I don't need this right now. __**What**__ do __**you need? **__asked brain. _I hesitated before answering myself, _a solo. _Yea, Parker, prove to the world ( a.k.a Glee Club) that you are not okay with just swaying in the background!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Creative Writing**_

Chapter 8: The Aca-whats? ( I get dragged to a PTA meeting)

**A/N: ****I realized I was really stupid starting from the first season/first episodes, because I'm like totally lost but w.e I will NEVER give up! Tell me what you guys think and if I made any mistakes. Enough of my rambling, back to the story!**

**PPOV**

So after the usual initial shock about Barbie, Legs Open 24 Hours, and Brittany ( she is too nice to me to have one of my nicknames ) joining Glee Club, I was mad, and not just "Oh I'm mad at you" type of mad, I was "I hope you fucking die and rot in hell" kind of mad. Being the passive-aggressive person I was, I decided to go home and not kill 3 Cherri-hoes. "Lucy, I'm Home!" I yelled in my Ricky Ricardo voice, kicking off my shoes. I heard laughing coming from the kitchen along with the smell of Chinese food. I could practically hear the angels singing in my head. _You love Chinese food! _exclaimed Brain. _I know!_

"You didn't?" I asked my oh-so wonderful mother, sliding into the kitchen Risky Business-style.

"I Did!" she replied, unpacking the bag. She took out like ten containers.

"Whoa, mom, why so much food?" I asked, jumping on top of the counter.

"Welllll, I just learned that my old best friend from college lives next door and I invited her and her son for a Chinese food dinner tonight!" she explained. _Yes! *Fist Pump* Ima see Finn! _I went upstairs to get ready. Now I'm not that cliché, ( you know going crazy, putting on make up, and trying to dress cute for a guy) so I just wore my jeans and my blue Camp Half-Blood shirt from Hot Topic…. Yes, I do have a diverse collection of graphic tees. Don't Hate! Because that little green monster will come and bite you in the ass. (Don't ask where I got that, *coughs* mom *coughs* ^_^)

**FPOV**

So after Mr. Shue helped me and Puck and asked us to join the Acafellas, which we said yes to, I walked home and found my mom sitting on the couch watching her soap operas, * shudders*.

"Hey, mom, shouldn't you be cooking or something, I mean , I could help bu-" I started to say.

"Oh no, honey, we were invited to a take-out dinner by our next door neighbors also known as my old best friend and her daughter." she explained to me.

"Wait, you mean, Ms. Hudson 2?" I asked.

"Yep! Now get ready, we have to be next door in a couple of minutes!" she called. _Yes! * Fist Pump* Ima see Parker!_

"OK, mom!" I called back to her, going upstairs. After taking a shower and changing, I ran down the stairs to meet up with mom.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" I yelled and we ran out of the door. We rang ( well my mom beat me to the door but you know what I mean!) the doorbell and someone and Parker opened the door.

"Diana!" my mom yelled, pushing me out of the way to hug her best friend.

"Carole!" Parker's mom screamed and pushed Parker out of the way. They just stood there, hugging the life out of each other, so Parker did something random.

"Finn!" she yelled, holding her arms out, just like her mother did 3 seconds ago. I went along with the joke.

"Parker!" I yelled and ran and hugged/picked her up. She started to giggle-Whoa, wait! Parker doesn't giggle, well I never heard her giggle. _She has a cute giggle _I thought dreamily. _Snap out of it, Finn! _yelled Finn Jr.( I call my brain Finn Jr.)

"Dammit Finn, you made me giggle, therefore, ending my no-giggling streak!" she said angrily.

"Why don't you want to giggle?" I asked.

"Because that makes me girly and crap and Parker Hudson is not a girly-girl." she said proudly.

"Then what is Parker Hudson?" I asked jokingly, slightly smirking.

"The question is not what, but who is Parker Hudson, and Parker Hudson is… Parker Hudson." she said matter-of-factly. I chuckled and found that we ended up inside on the couch.

"Sooooo, you wanna play Call Of Duty?" she asked. _She plays COD! _

"_**Apparently ,she does, Finn."**__ Finn, Jr. said sarcastically._ _Shut up!_

"Can you make a sandwich?" I asked, excited.

"Umm, nope, I can't. What do you think, Finn?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" I asked in a daze. Apparently, our moms heard because I was met with a chorus of "Whats!"

"Ummm, no can do, sir. You have a girlfriend remember! One that will kick my ass if she ever found out you said that." she said.

~+Awkward Silence+~

"Okay, now that a gay baby was born, (A/N:I mean no offense! Don't judge my sayings!) are you ready to get your ass kicked in COD, Mr. Hudson?" she asked with a smirk.

"I could say the same thing, Ms. Hudson." I said, picking up a controller.

"WAIT!" Parker yelled.

"What?" I asked. _I want to kick your ass in COD already._

"I need my Chi-foo." she stated and then ran into the kitchen where her mom and my mom were talking.

"Your what?" I asked with a WTF face. I heard Parker's mom chuckle.

"When she was little, every time she saw Chinese food, she would yell "Chi-foo!" because she couldn't pronounce it." Diana explained.

"Wowww. Only Parker would do that." I said.

"HEY!" Parker shouted, her mouth full of food. Everyone just had to laugh.

~+After Dinner+~

"Well, Diana, it was great talking, but Finn and I have to go." My mom said.

"But Finn and I never got to play COD!" whined Parker.

"You guys can play another time. Come on Finn, we need to get ready for your PTA performance." _Oh yea! I forgot about that._

"Your going to the PTA meeting?" asked Ms. Hudson.

"Yea, actually, I'm performing." I said.

"Your in the Acafellas?" she asked. Parker turned around with a WTF expression.

"The Aca-whats?" she asked, dumbstruck.

" The Acafellas. Me and Puck joined and now we have to perform for the PTA meeting." I explained.

" Ugh, Puckerman and PTA meetings." she mumbled. Oh, I guess I kinda forgot to tell you guys. Puck was the one who threw a slushie in Parker's face on the first day of school.

**PPOV**

"Speaking of PTA meetings, Parker, honey, get ready." my mom said. "Why?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"We are going to the PTA meeting." she explained. I felt my eyes widen in horror.

"Noooooooooooo!" I screamed.

"Parker , we are going and that's final." my mother said sternly

"_Pero mami__realmente no quiero ir! Odio las reuniones del PTA y usted y yo sabemos eso!_" (But mom I really don't want to go! I hate PTA meetings and you and I both know that!) I yelled. I was met with the faces of a confused Finn . Apparently, _someone_ doesn't pay attention in Spanish class.

"Well, I don't care! You are going, even if I hate to drag you there. End of discussion!" she said with a scary face. When I say scary , it was _horrifying. _My mom rarely yells at me and these were one of those rare times. Right now, she had me shitting bricks.

"Okay, mommy." I said with a small voice and my head down. I ran upstairs, grabbed my navy blue converse, put them on, and ran downstairs.

" Get in the car, I'm going to get my sweater." my mom told me.

" I don't wanna go, mommy." I said, slightly panicking. Let me tell you a fun fact about myself I have the most ridiculous fear of meetings. PTA meetings, teacher/parent/student meetings, heck even student council meetings! Don't ask me why, though. Let's just say I haven't had the best experience. … FINE! I'll tell you. Gosh! Well when I was 12, my dad came with his new _"family"_ which consisted of a new, way younger wife and 2 boys and a girl. He came to "gain custody of me to complete his family." When I didn't move from my place by my mom , he grabbed my arm, harshly may I add, and I ended up breaking his nose. _What? _The bastard _grabbed _me, what was I supposed to do, let him take me. HA! In his dreams! Anyway, he pressed charges but the police dropped them when they found out the whole story and then they gave me a doughnut. The End. Happy? I hope so! Now back to the story

"Parker, I know your scared of meetings and confrontations but you will have to try to get over it sooner or later." mom told me softly.

"But I'm s-" I started.

"I'm not afraid to make Finn carry you." she said, calmly.

"HA! I'd like to see you tr- WHOA! FINN,PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. I can't believe my mommy, she really did make him carry me. I gotta stop calling out her bluffs when she's not bluffing. I was now in the car, strapped in and no way to escape. _Hmph!_

_**Calm down, Parker. It won't be so bad **_said Brain.

_Your not the one with a phobia of meetings/confronta__tions, _I snapped. Brain just sighed.

" Okay, we're here." Finn's mom said, taking off her seatbelt.

"Thanks again, Carole, and sorry about Parker. She always had an irrational fear of meetings since well_ you know_." my mom explained. That was probably one of the things they talked about. I wouldn't know, I was too busy hanging out with Finn. We walked to the auditorium and Finn told us he had to go backstage. Next thing you know, you hear 5 spotlights turn on and an acappella version of _I Wanna Sex You Up_

_A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)_

_A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)_

_(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop_

_(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)_

_(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop_

_(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home._

_Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone._

_I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me, _

_'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl to make love to me. (ooh)_

_(Ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna sex you up._

_(Ooh a tick tock don't stop)_

_Let me take off all your clothes._

_Disconnect the phone so nobody knows._

_Let me light a candle, _

_So that we can make it better._

_Makin' love until we drown._

_Girl you make me feel real good. (ooh)_

_We can do it 'til we both wake up. (both wake up)_

_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, (ooh)_

Did Finn just point at me and smile? Damn it, he did. Now my heart is doing that stupid little flutter. *glares*

_And this is what I'll do... (I know you're not gonna sing that song)_

_(Ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna sex you up_.

The audience went crazy. So did Ms. Hudson 1 and my mom.

"Oh, lets go back stage! I want to congratulate Finn and Puck." Carole, yea I'll call her that, said.

"Ugh, Puckerman." I said rolling my eyes.

**Yea, I think that was a good place to stop because it is currently 1:51 a.m and I'm tired. Don't blame me if its crappy, I'm tired. Sooo, Please Review :D! * does stupid over-excited wave* ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Creative Writing**_

Chapter 9: Confrontations and Car Washes

AN: I sorta changed the order of Acafellas to fit this chapter. Hope its not too bad.

**Bold= **Glee Girls

_Italics_= Parker

_**Bold Italics**_= Both

**PPOV**

So I am currently walking through the hallways to go congratulate Finn and Puckerman (-_-). Let me tell you something about Puckerman, I hate him with a burning passion. I mean he is a man-whore, period. He is an arrogant jackass who thinks he is "badass". Psshh, he wouldn't know the meaning of being a "badass" if it kneed him in the groin and punched his lights out. I wouldn't know it either but I am pretty sure he isn't.

"Finn! You did great!" I heard Carole gush.

"Yea! You guys were amazing!" my mom agreed.

"Thanks, Mom, Ms. Hudson." Finn said politely. This is what I like about Finn. I mean, he might not be the brightest light bulb but he is always sweet and gentleman-ly, I guess.

"Oh, you can call me Diana." my mom told him.

"I'd like to call you Diana." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to face Noah Puckerman, leaning against a wall, arms crossed, and smirking in my mother's direction.

"I'd like to call you the spawn of Satan but that ain't happening either." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"Oh hey, Parker. Didn't see you there, I was too busy looking at this lovely lady." He said, checking out my mom. My mom giggled…holy SHIT! She _giggled_. Oh lord, help me now *doing cross sign*

"Um, dude, stop hitting on my mom." I said, in a monotone voice. He just rolled his eyes. _Ughh!_

"What? Are you jealous I'm not hitting on you?" he asked.

"Yeah, you wish." I said and walked on over to Finn.

"Dude, you did awesome!" I exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"I know." he said, brushing his shoulders off.

"Don't turn into the Puckerman on me, Finny. Your mankind's last hope for chivalry." I said desperately.

"What?" _There's my Finn_

"Chivalry means, uh, how do I explain this to _you?_" I said, smirking.

"Hey! Now, seriously what does it mean?" he asked.

"It means acting like a gentleman. You know, like acting sweet, kind, and you defend the honor or protect a "_damsel in distress_" ." I explained.

"Like the prince in Disney movies?" He guessed.

"Yea, just cuter." I said, pinching his cheeks. He blushed a bright red before chuckling and walking down the hallway with me.

"Yo, Finderella!" yelled a recognizable voice. _Ugh, Puckerman. _

"Finn, Ima g-"

"Hey, hot stuff, I need you here, too." _He interrupted me…. Aw Hell Nah!_

" That's not my name! Ughh!" I turned and started walking away. _**Wait! Your ride is Finn's mom, you need to stay!**_ Brain reasoned._ No, I don't! I'll walk home!_

I pulled out my phone and text my mom.

me-_mom, im walkin home_

mom-_y?_

me- _becuz puckerman was botherin me_

mom- _okay but u have ur rape whistle and pepper spray with you right?_

Do I have it? Left pocket, no. Right pocket, no. Hidden inside jacket pocket… Yes! Found it.

Me-_yes mommy._

mom-_okay see ya later. Love you =)_

me-_love you too mom._

I left and started walking. _Damn, its dark. _Too keep myself company, because alone+dark is **NOT **a good combination for me, I started singing.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

I felt like I was being followed. Look left… no one. Look right… no one. Look behi-

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I took out the pepper spray and sprayed the perp's eyes.

"AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" he yelled.

"Hell Yeah! It _supposed _to, dumbass!" I screamed at him.

"IT HURTS! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled. His voiced sounded familiar.

"Finn?" I asked.

"YESSSS! OWWWW!" _Oh crap._

"Oh my gosh. I'm soooooo sorry, Finn. It's just that you snuck up on me and then well you know." I tried to explain.

"Yea, yea. I know! Just make it stop _itching!_" he complained.

"Okay! I'll blow on it, alright.

"Alright!" he agreed. I opened his eyes and started to slowly blow on it for a couple minutes.

"Is that better?" I asked.

"Much better." he mumbled. His eyes were bloodshot and sorta swollen.

"Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" I asked. He looked around as looking to see if anyone was watching.

"youcouldkissme." he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Y-you could-d k-kiss m-me." he said nervously.

"Why would you want to kiss me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to? Gosh, Parker, you really don't know what you do to me, do you?" he told me.

"No." I simply said.

"No to the first question or the second?" he asked, confused.

"To both." I said sternly.

"Why not? You can't tell me you don't feel anything either." he said defiantly.

"I do feel something and that's the problem, Finn! You have a girlfriend, one that will hurt me badly if she found out about this and other things! You also did stuff with Rachel and where does that leave me? It leaves me confused because you have feelings for 3 different girls! And don't tell me you don't have feelings for Rachel either!" I said, ending with my finger poking his chest. He looked defeated and ashamed. He should be! I mean come _on_! 3 _totally different _girls! I started to walk away from him.

"Parker, wait!" Finn yelled, running to catch up with me.

"What now, Finn?" I asked, irritated.

"Just explain to me why don't you want to kiss me." he said, crossing his arms and pouting like a 5 year-old.

"Because you have a girlfriend and I don't want to be known as the other girl if anyone finds out and it will just make things awkward between us and Finn, to tell you the truth, you're my best friend." I said, ending in a soft whisper. What Finn did next didn't shock me because he was just that kind of person.

"I'm sorry." he said and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, too." I replied. We started walking home.

"So our moms are home already?" I asked.

"Yep." he answered.

"Finn, what are you going to do now?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I really don't know. I mean, Quinn is great but she is a bitch someti-"

"Umm, no. How bout _all_ the time?" I added.

"Well yea but she has her moments. Rachel is h-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I snapped.

"Fine. You know what I mean and she has a great voice that touches my heart but she's an,"

"Egotistical, controlling, conceited bitch who thinks everything is about her." I finished.

"Parker, if you would let me finish." he scolded.

"Yes, mom." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And you're you." he said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, getting slightly offended.

"Nothing! Nothing! I like you, actually I like you a lot, for being you. You seem to notice you don't have to change to get a guy to like you." he explained.

"Umm, I don't think so. I won't change for a guy, period. There's a difference." I told him. He chuckled.

"There's my Parker." he said, nudging me.

"She never left." I said softly. Noticing we got home, I gave him a hug and we went our separate ways.

**FPOV**

I walked upstairs and noticed my mom was asleep. I was so stupid, asking Parker to kiss me. I knew she wouldn't do it, she isn't Rachel. But it still doesn't answer if she likes me or not. Jeez, I need to do the process of elimination. Don't ask how I remembered that. Now to go to sleep. Did I tell you how much I love sleeping? No, well I do, a lot.

**PPOV**

I woke up, went back to sleep, then got woken up by my oh-so wonderful mother.

"Love ya, mom!" I yelled out sarcastically.

"Love you, too!" she called back. Don't you just love my mother? Well, right now, she isn't one of my favorite people in the world. I grabbed a shirt, jeans, and boots (I was too lazy to tie laces today.) and ate breakfast. What was breakfast, you ask? Leftover Chinese food… yes I'm unhealthy like that. I grabbed my bookba- oh crap it broke. Umm… what to do, what to do… Oh! I have an extra one in the closet. Looking…looking some more… looki-HA! Found it! Okay, so book bag, check, books, check, phone, check, new glasses, check, and iPod, check. Now I can go to school…wait! I ran back inside.

"Bye, mommy. I love you!" I said, giving her a kiss in the cheek. Locking my door… and wal- Hey! Its Finn! _**What is going on with you today? **_the more sane part of my brain said. _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that Chinese food.__** Ya think. **_Brain said sarcastically. _That's enough out of you._

"Hey Parker!" he waved.

"Hi Finny!" I waved back enthusiastically. He did a double take and chuckled lightly.

"Um, someone is hyped up on crack." He said, snickering. I frowned.

"Nope, something even better," I signaled for him to come closer and whispered in his ear, " Chinese food." He chuckled and stepped back.

"Okayyy. So, do you need a ride?" he asked.

"You know it." I replied.

"Come o-"

"Wait! What about Quinn?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." he scoffed.

"Okay, It's your funeral." I mumbled.

"It's yours too." he said, teasingly. He turned on his car and we started to drive to school.

"I like your shirt." he said. It was a Peanuts "The Original Glee Club" graphic tee, another prized possession in my collection.

"Yea, well, I just grabbed a random shirt, who knew it would be one of my favorites." I explained.

"Nice. I like the glee club part." he said knowingly.

"Me too" I replied smirking.

"Well, we're here." he announced.

"Oh, I guess I'll see ya later then." I called.

"Yep at glee club." he called back.

~~***AT GLEE CLUB***~~

"Mr. Schue if we are going to beat Vocal Adrenaline we need better choreography." Rachel announced. _Here we go again…we're just like animals, we play pretend. Oh how I love that song._

"And what do you suggest we do, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hire Dakota Stanley." she said. I scoffed.

"You mean the midget." I said. We saw Vocal Adrenaline perform a couple a days ago. Four words, my mind equals blown.

"Yes. Parker, him" she said, rolling her eyes at my immaturity.

"I think that's a stupid idea." I told her. Her eyes flashed anger and I (I will admit it) was kinda scared of her at the moment.

"All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" Barbie asked. Everyone's hands, except mine and Finn's, shot up.

"Fine, whatever. When you guys realize what your doing, give me a call." I said and walked out of the room.

~~***NEXT DAY AT GLEE CLUB***~~

"Umm, how much?" I asked, dumbfounded. The girls just told me how much Mr. Oompa loompa was asking for.

"H-his f-fee is $8,000 p-per n-n-number." answered Tina. She needs help with her stutter, it took me 3 minutes to figure out what she said. Finn and I had a look of shock pass our face.

"And exactly how do you expect to pay this money?" I asked with one hand on my hip and leaning on one leg.

"The Cherrios can help with a car wash." said _Quinn._*rolls eyes*

"That's a great idea!" cried Rachel.

"Damn." I muttered

~~***AT MCKINLEY HIGH PARKING LOT**~~~

"This is fail." I mumbled, shaking my head. No, this was an EPIC fail. This is pointless. I don't want to see almost naked cheerbitches washing old horny men's cars. I heard a beep behind me and turned around.

"Yo, sweetheart! Mind washing my car with your swimsuit on." called out … PUCKERMAN! In his dreams!(which wouldn't surprise me if it was in his dreams.) As a matter of fact, I did have my bathing suit on. It was a swim shirt with swim shorts, which was like mid-thigh. I don't like exposing my body to strangers, I can't even show my body to my mom, that's how self-conscious I am.

"Um, nope, sorry." I said, in a fake sweet voice.

"Why not, sweetheart?" he asked.

"First of all, I have a name, its Parker and second of all, because I don't want to.

"Well, baby y-"

"That's not my name!" I yelled out in frustration. I heard the marching band drummers start to play a familiar tune.

**Four letter word just to get me along**

**It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and uh**

**I keep stalling, and keeping me together**

**People around gotta find something to say nowHolding back, everyday the same**

**Don't wanna be a loner**

**Listen to me, oh no, I never say anything at all**

**But with nothing to consider they forget my name, ame, ame**_**They call me girl**_

_**They call me Stacey**_

_**They call me her**_

_**They call me JaneThat's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my nameThey call me quiet girl**_

_**But I'm a riot yeah**_

_**Maybe Joleisa**_

_**Always the same**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_**I miss the catch if they throw me the ball**

**I'm the last kid standing up against the wall**

**Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring**

**Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence nowSo alone all the time at night**

**Lock myself away, listen to me, I'm not**

**Although I'm dressed up, out and all with**

**Everything considered they forget my name, ame, ame**

_**They call me girl**_

_**They call me Stacey**_

_**They call me her**_

_**They call me JaneThat's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my nameThey call me quiet girl**_

_**But I'm a riot yeah**_

_**Maybe Joleisa**_

_**Always the same That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**__Are you calling me darling?_

_Are you calling me bird?_

**They call me girl**

_(Are you calling me darling?)_

**They call me Stacey**

**They call me her**

**They call me Jane That's not my name**

**That's not my name**

**That's not my name**

**That's not my nameThey call me quiet girl**

_(Are you calling me bird?)_

**But I'm a riot yeah**

**Maybe Joleisa**

**Always the same**_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

_**That's not my name**_

That felt good. I stood there glaring at Puckerman while two cheerios went to go clean his car. After a good hour or so, we finished washing our last car and Mr. Schue counted the money.

"We raised $8,000 plus $500 in tips! Great job, guys!" he said.

"Let's go hire Dakota Stanley!" called out Rachel.

~~***GLEE PRACTICE WITH DAKOTA STANLEY***~~

"Please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're going to be eating for the next six months." he told us, handing out small binders. _This is going to end badly._

"Um, mine just says coffee." complained Mercedes. _He expects her to drink only coffee for 6 months, this is going to end __**very**__ badly. _He nodded at Mercedes.

"What's smelt?" asked Rachel. _WTF?_

"A pungent, low-carb, freshwater fish." he answered. I took a peek at mine.

"You expect me to eat oatmeal for the next six months." I said with an attitude.

"If you want to stay in glee club you will." he snapped. _Aw HELL no!_

"Okay let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough." midget said. _Okay forget about this ending badly, this is going to end up as a war-zone._ If it were up to me I would have done something the first time I looked at my "menu", but I stayed quiet because, according to Finn, we should "support the glee club's choices"

"At what?" Artie asked, confused.

"At walking. Can't be wheeling you around every number, it throws off the whole dynamic and it's depressing." This small fry really wants me to beat him to a pulp. Nobody, and I mean _**nobody**_, messes with my boy, Artie.

"So, you're kicking him out." said Mercedes.

"Who who? Also you, s'got to go effe." he told Mercedes. Mercedes looked ready to beat him.

"Oh no no no, ehh." he shrugged. Kurt spoke up then.

"You can't kick people out of glee club because you don't like the way they look."

"Uh, why don't you shut your face, gash, and stay away from aerosol cans because you can burst into flames at any second." he answered back. _I swear his almost on his way to me punching him in the face. _Everyone looked around in disbelief. I would be too if this guy talked to me like that, wait, he already did.

"You three are great, your perfect. Seriously, don't change a thing." he told the cheerbitches. They just looked around and smirked at everyone. He turned to Rachel.

"Uh, you, eww, nose job." _Okay, he is dangerously close to me punching him in the face_

"You, lose the glasses and some weight." he told me.

"Um, excuse me? Someone hold my glasses while I punch him in the face." I yelled, starting to take my glasses off.

"Now, just hold on a second" Finn started to say.

"Whoa, what was that, frankenteen? Why don't you, uh, wipe that dopey look off your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground. " _Only I'm allowed to call him Frankenteen._

"What's wrong with you?" said Finn but he was interrupted almost immediately.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that your freakishly tall! I feel like a WOODLAND CREATURE!" Everyone looked _surprised_. I wasn't. I knew this was going to happen but I didn't want to say anything, they had a lot of faith in hiring Dakota Stanley. I don't wanna ruin anything.

"Am I hurting your feelings? Did I say something wrong, because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth, but maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it." That was the last straw.

"Listen, Oompa loompa, don't tell me I don't have the confidence to hear what you say because I do, I just don't have the _patience _to hear what you say. You wanna know why? It's because _I do not care._" I snapped and right now, I was in his face. I turned to the others,

"Look, guys, I'm sorry but I'm not putting up with his crap. It was fun, while it lasted" I finished sadly, walking towards the door.

"Screw this, I quit." said Finn, standing beside me and the door

"Me t-t-too. Let's roll, Artie." stated Tina. Look at what I started, I started a rebellion(cue cheesy proud smile). Mercedes and Kurt were walking towards the door where more than half of glee club were standing.

"No. Great, great." was all I heard from the devil until I tuned him out. We were starting to walk out the door until a certain diva's voice made us stop.

"Wait." called out Rachel. I turned around with a raised eyebrow, looking at her. She said something about Barbra Streisand and how she never let anything people said about her nose get to her.

"We're going to win because, we're different and that's what makes us special." she said looking at us. I think I might like her again. Finn and I exchanged glances and smiled at Rachel.

"Would you like to do the honors, Parker?" Me? Really? Rachel "Everything's About Me" Berry is letting _me _fire Dakota Stanley?

"I would like some assistance, too ya know." I said, smirking. We both walked up to Dakota, leaned close into his face and in unison said

"Your fired." He then stormed out of the room and we all cheered.

"Let's go get Mr. Schue back." I said.

~~***NEXT GLEE PRACTICE***~~

"It's nice to be back." I said, patting Mr. Schue on the back.

"I know, Parker. I know _exactly_ how you feel." We both chuckled and I went into the line we were forming for our new number. Man, the things I do for this club.


End file.
